


【润智】Dance With Your Clothes

by Wureswe



Series: 中短篇 [8]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wureswe/pseuds/Wureswe
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Ohno Satoshi
Series: 中短篇 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520513
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	1. 上

——这是我献给你的道别。

一滴汗将坠不坠地悬在鼻头下方。粗涩的气息喘出去，那滴液体便湿滑地晃起来，活物一般沿着人中缓缓爬下，接着又有新的水珠补上原来的空缺，皮肤上像裹着层流动着的水膜。

松本拖着行李，力气与理智早被熏烤得干瘪，连觉得烦躁的余兴都没得剩。行李箱的转轮滚动在柏油路面上，咯啦咯啦地响了一路，微小的颠簸牵扯着旅人的手臂。周围蝉鸣不绝于耳，配合身后的噪音，令人头晕目眩。

终于，他看见公寓楼外的小立牌，忍着嗓子眼里火烧般的干涸，给房东打了个电话。

与他见过两面的中年男人很快走出来，招呼道：“松本君，等你好久了。”他再仔细一瞧，哎呦一声：“大热天的，看你这一身汗。先进来休息下吧。”

松本跟着他走进公寓大门。房东介绍说：“你的房间在2楼，206号。被褥就在你床铺上放着，一会儿你自己看着收拾一下。你室友还在学校，我也不清楚他什么时候回来，等他到家，你跟他打个招呼就行。”

房东将他带到206号房，打开门，示意松本进去。

“行李箱先放下吧。我去给你拿点喝的。凉茶可以吗？”

松本摆了摆手：“常温的水就好，我不太能喝凉的。”

房东踩着铁楼梯噔噔噔地下了楼。松本转身观察起自己未来居住的地方。房间不大，但必要的家具都在。厨房很干净，碗筷晾在小挡架里，电磁炉上留有圆状印痕。几样男士专用的洗漱用品摆放在浴室内。卧室的窗帘似乎是公寓自带的，朴素的蓝色印花布静静地垂落在玻璃窗两侧。桌子被分成两个分明的空间，一半摆了不少东西，美术类的书籍被一个动作很奇妙的小人书立撑着，旁边是笔筒和垫板，前方放着本素描簿；另一半则干干净净，像在等候另外的房客使用。

床铺分上下铺。看样子，他的室友已经在上铺安定下来，被褥铺得很整齐，天花板上还贴着几幅涂鸦。下方的床架没有人使用过的痕迹，附赠的被褥装在包装袋里，几块床板光秃秃地露在外面。松本安置好行李箱，坐了下来。

房间里没有开空调。房东拿着矿泉水瓶走进来，顺手按开了摆在桌上的遥控器。滴的一声响起，沁人心脾的清风缓缓吹拂。松本接过塑料瓶，道了声谢。

“注意事项之前也跟你说过了，不要过度喧哗，小心别弄坏公寓自带的家具，还有就是不能养宠物。没有门禁，要带女朋友回来就提前跟你室友说一声。有事去101号房敲门或者打我电话就行。”

房东交待了几句，见松本喝了水，气色也有所缓和，便站起身，放下钥匙。“行，那我就不打扰你了。”

松本送他到门口，想起该问问同居人的事：“对了，我的室友、先住进来的那个人，他叫什么名字？”

房东回忆道：“大野智。也是你们学校的，好像…是大三，是你前辈。你们好好相处吧。”

说完，他便道别离开了。

这间公寓是学生福利社推荐的，单间面积很小，但与人合租，每个月只需要2万円租金。松本带的行李不多，大件的必需品被他打包装箱，等快递明天寄到新家。暑假只剩一周时间，他需要整理好一切，摸清公寓周边环境。

当天夜里，那个叫大野智的合租人并没回家。第二天一早，松本简单洗漱了一下，接到快递员的电话，把箱子搬上楼，根据表面提前标明的内容物依次摆好，从装了电器的纸壳箱开始拆封。

他的整理工作进行到一半，突然听到房门那边咔嚓几声。门被打开。一个头发染成棕色，五官很清秀的青年走进来，望着卧室里乱糟糟的景象，温吞地开口道：“……你好……？”

松本忙站起身，对大野鞠了一躬：“啊，你好。初次见面请多指教。我是新来的，叫松本润。”

大野回过礼，说道：“你好。我叫大野智，也请你多指教。”

他脱下鞋摆正，踏进房间，将挎包挂到椅背上，看着满地的杂物，又看看床铺，抿着唇。

松本以为他嫌脏乱，急忙解释：“抱歉，我的东西今天上午才寄到，我尽快收拾。”

大野摇了摇头：“没事。你慢慢来。需要我帮忙吗？”

“没关系，不麻烦你，我自己来就好。”

大野轻轻嗯了一声，转身走向厨房，回头问他：“我要做午饭了。你中午有吃的吗？”

松本拆着防止瓷盘打碎的牛皮纸叠，回答道：“我打算收拾完以后去便利店买几个饭团。”

“我要做炒饭，用剩的饭和卷心菜，还有点金枪鱼罐头。”大野说着，冲松本挥了挥手中的东西：用保鲜膜包好的饭团和切了一半的卷心菜，“你要一起吃吗？反正本来份量也足够吃两顿的。”

松本愣了一秒，意识到这是同居人的示好，点点头。

抽油烟机隆隆作响，盖住食材被翻炒的声音，只有几缕香气飘入卧室。松本被勾起了食欲，想起自己早饭也没吃，喉结滚动着，看看时间，已经到了中午12点23分。

锅碗乒乒乓乓响了几声。大野端着两个盘子走进来，又去拿了勺子。放到空白桌面一边的盘子配了把瓷制勺。他给自己那盘旁放的则是一次性的塑料勺。

大野坐下来，双手合十，吃了两口。松本忙叫住他：“等下、这个——”

大野疑惑地抬起头，看看松本手里的勺子，咽下口中的食物，说道：“这是之前朋友来的时候自己带的，平时我一个人吃饭，也用不到这些，一直攒着，今天正好派上用场了。”

大野的语气很轻松，仿佛他帮了大忙，又拉开另一把椅子，示意松本坐下：“快吃吧。”

松本只好照办，举起勺子，尝了一口炒饭。

“怎么样？”大野侧过脸，笑着问道。

松本点点头：“很香。”

食物算不上精致，但火候掌握得不错，调味也恰到好处，与松本印象中独居男青年会做的料理别无二致。

“是吧，”大野的笑容越发明缓：“我做炒饭还挺有自信的，虽然也只会这个。”

松本看着他眼角细小的笑纹，不自觉地被他带得也微笑起来。

合租者似乎是个挺不错的人。

说是似乎，是因为松本和大野接触得并不多。这位前辈回家休息的时间并不规律，经常一连两三天不着家，回来便倒头睡上一天一夜。

松本有事问他，他会欣然答应，除此之外，大野并不过多参与松本的生活。出于礼貌与作为同居人的责任感，松本问过大野的专业。这位前辈看起来比他还小，实际则年长他3岁，只是因为不爱学习，留过2次级，所以仅比松本高1学年。据说是艺术特招生，总泡在工作室里画画，因此不常回宿舍。

双方的接触点到即止，不互相干涉，不需要假情假意的客套。对普通人而言，大概没有比大野更理想的合租人了。

“松润，我们要回去了，你打算练到几点啊？”

松本循声望去。仅剩的3人都打点好了行装，站在门边，闲闲地看着他。松本忍不住皱起眉：“你们总共也没呆多久，这就要回去了？”

“我一会儿还有打工呢。”大二的女孩撇了撇嘴。

另外两人也道：“我们也有其他事，今天就不陪你了。”说着，便转过身，迈进走廊里。

松本噌地站起来，冲他们喊道：“周六的演出你们打算怎么办？！”

最初的那个女生回过头，眼皮翻得恨不能上天，语气娇俏得很，摆明是要故意恶心他：“反正也没人会来看的。那天我还有约会，要演你自己去演好咯。”

她的话已经说得很绝，其他人没与她争抢这撕破脸的机会，都挂着一副轻视的表情，眼神里还含着些不想沦落成他这田地的、事不关己的同情。他们嬉笑着走远。松本独自站在原地。空荡荡的练习室内，他的自言自语被无限放大。

“混蛋、”

已经开学两个星期，社团练习没有丝毫进展。

松本大一时加入了现代舞社团。他高中接受过几年舞蹈方面的培训，个性认真刻苦，一直很受前辈青睐。然而上任社团领队人物毕业后，新任部长整日忙于打工，社团无人监管，纪律越来越松散，部员全成了挂名，还反过来嘲笑坚持练习的松本。

以前每周六晚，现代舞社团会于大学礼堂进行小规模演出，以锻炼部员的心理素质。从上学期后半起，参加者就逐渐变少，现在社团里还记着演出这事的似乎只剩下松本一人。

松本不善于变通，也不喜欢虚与委蛇。他记着前辈曾经的教导，看见其他人不认真练习，总忍不住提醒两句。他相貌端正，板起脸来说些严肃的话，很容易生出高高在上的压迫感。但社团内不兴前后辈之间的等级制度，日子久了，被他提醒的人或多或少都不甘又不满。在他们看来，不跟着大团体混日子的松本才是异类，而异类应该被孤立，好让他知道自己多不受欢迎，用他的悲惨与可怜衬托出团队行动的许多好处。

松本没有认输或服软的念头。没人同他一起练习，他就跟随音乐跳独舞。练舞、打扫、排练、演出的灯光音乐……他可以独自完成。上学期临期末前的最后一场表演，就是他一个人呈现给台下观众的。

无人应和，反而让松本的斗志越发高昂。他思考琢磨演出的一切细节，夜里躺到床上，脑子里翻来覆去想的都是动作构成，连睡梦中都是舞步和节拍。

就这样，很快到了周六。临开演还有20分钟，松本走进礼堂，发现观众席上并没有人等候。

他不死心地走上舞台，视线仔仔细细地扫过所有座位，仍没有发现任何观众。黑压压的礼堂一片寂静。舞台上的灯光将下方座位与台上风景切割成两个泾渭分明的世界。

松本深呼吸了几次，压下口中的猩甜，转过身，去后台按开了暖场的轻音乐。

整场表演仅仅15分钟。这15分钟里，松本跟随音乐变换着动作，那些舞步已在他脑中演练了成百上千次，加上他拼着一股子劲，每一动，每一静，都与他期望的效果分毫不差。他成了拧在这支乐曲中的齿轮，不思考自己存在于此的意义，只跟着节奏，一转，再一转，如同完成一场盛大的使命。

乐声在欢快的鼓点中走向完结。松本喘着粗气，眼看着几滴汗水砸到木制地板上。

他慢慢地抬起头。下面仍空无一人。黑压压的礼堂黑压压地收纳了他的所有热情，沉默地眺望着他。

松本脚步晃了晃，险些跌下去。就在这一起一伏间，他突然鼻尖一酸。

现代舞社团每周固定演出的宣传单就挂在食堂门口的展览板上。上学期末那场演出，来的人也是寥寥无几。松本原本就做好了最坏的打算。但他还是没有想到，自己辛苦准备这么久，迎来的只有这个沉默会回应他的舞台。

他静静地走下去，关掉了音响与灯光，离开了礼堂。

接下来几个星期，松本仍坚持每周六去表演。没有人来过。在那个时间段，大学仿佛失去了生息，只有他一个人幽幽荡荡地进出，如同被世界抛弃。

天气已逐渐转凉。下过两场秋雨，银杏树叶飘落一地。

又到了周六的夜晚。松本走在林荫道上，突然，有人从背后叫住他：“松润？”

松本回过头，惊讶地睁大双眼：“部长？你怎么来了？”

他转念一想，惊喜道：“你是来参加例行演出的吗？”

部长苦笑着摆摆手：“不是不是，我有东西忘了而已。——倒是你……例行演出？你还记着那个呢？”

他的态度不像其他部员一般充满嘲讽，但也隐含了许多对待异常生物的敬而远之。松本眼神一黯，回答道：“是的。我现在就是要去礼堂表演。”

“有热忱是好事啦……”部长无奈地摇摇头，像在劝解不懂事的孩童：“但你很快也要升大三了，有这些时间，总得为自己将来做些打算吧？你念的又不是体育科。还是说你以后想靠这个吃饭？”

松本缓缓地摇头。他跳舞只出于兴趣，并非功利。以后的事，以后再做打算也不迟。

“对吧。既然不是瞄着专业的去，那干嘛这么认真呢？现在的人，为了毕业顺利找工作，才大二大三就都忙着去参加各种说明会和活动了。你也该转移些精力到这些事上了。”

松本知道对方说这些有一半是出于好意，没有反驳，只是低声道：“嗯，我明白。谢谢。”

与部长告别后，松本走进礼堂，如往常一样，按开音乐播放键。乐曲奏响于寂静的空间内，显得格外突兀。

无人期待的舞台上，他跳着无人欣赏的舞蹈。

他的汗水不会有人肯定，他的付出不会有人鼓励，他的感情不会有人理解。

没有人评判的努力，不过是一文不值的东西。

一曲终了。松本定格成最后的单膝下跪的动作，喘着气，抬起头。自舞台看去，坐席被混沌的黑暗笼罩，随着乐曲告一段落，整个礼堂再次陷入死一般的寂静。阴沉的大厅仿佛张着血盆大口的虚无深渊。

松本站起身。他的存在快被这种虚妄吞没。青年死死咬着牙，强忍着疯涌上喉头的酸痛，走去后台。

啪嗒一声，照明熄灭。唯一拖得细长如鬼魅的影子静悄悄地隐没入夜色。

深夜，躺在床上，永无止境的黑暗延展至他的梦境。

他想起部长的话：为什么不把时间用在更有意义的事上呢？

然而对他来说，将热情奉献给舞台这件事本身，就拥有足够的意义了。

松本愿意把时间精力热血汗水全付诸进自己的舞蹈，在舞台上，在舞动中，他是自由而快乐的，他可以通过自己的理解去诠释音乐的世界观，将自己的心意毫无保留地奉献给观众。

可是没有人欣赏他。他一切一切的热情，最终只是被那股他战胜不了的沉寂所吸收。黑暗成了他的陪伴，成了他唯一的看客。

他可以找朋友来看演出。但他知道那些帮助无法解决他的渴望，而且他不想给好友们平添负担。

无意识中，松本死死揪住被单。心悸与胸口沉沉的压迫感令他难以呼吸，无法言表的孤独感侵袭了他的心神。

都是他自找的，他的自尊与骄傲就是一张巨大的网，将他缠困在这个局面，动弹不得。

他跳或不跳，不会造成任何人的困扰。对这个世界来说，他的舞蹈没有一丝一毫的必要性。

也许就连他的存在本身也——

“松润？你还好吗？”

耳熟的温和嗓音闯入了他的噩梦。松本艰难地睁开眼，想回话，然而溢出唇边的只有灼热的气息。

头疼得厉害，手脚冰凉，胸口却燥热不已。

“……”

问话者沉默了一会儿，将手贴到他额头上，低声道：“发烧了？……你等我一下。”

松本听见大野快步走开又赶回来的脚步声，接着，他身上裹的被褥被拉开。大野扳着他的手臂，将温度计塞进他腋下。松本被金属冰得皱起眉。好在温度计是电子产品，很快便滴了一声。

大野看了眼数字。“38.5。真的发烧了。”

松本又热又困，快听不清他在说什么，头一歪，又昏睡过去。

他再次醒来，是源自香气的引诱。大野刚放下小锅，就看见松本幽幽睁开双眼。他宽慰地一笑：“醒啦？我做了粥，喝点吧。吃完饭好吃药。”

松本闷声不响地眨眨眼。他快一整天没吃东西，此刻闻到食物的香气，内脏拧得生疼。大野扶他坐起身。松本感觉到挑眉睁眼时额头的异样，指尖抚上去，摸到了一块退烧贴。

大野拉了把椅子，坐到松本床边，端着托盘问：“你要自己吃，还是我喂你？”

松本声音沙哑中混着些沮丧：“……我自己来。”

大野点点头，把托盘放到被褥上，想了想，又去拿了几张坐垫，调整好高度，重新坐下来。松本吃得很慢，他嗓子正疼着，吞咽时总忍不住皱起眉，勉强吃了一半，觉得胃里的烧灼感弱了许多，便放下了汤勺。

大野问：“吃饱了？”

松本点头：“嗯。”

“那好。我去倒水，你坐一会儿，等着吃药。”

大野嘱咐着，端起托盘。松本仰起头，给他添了麻烦的罪恶感与单纯的感谢让他的语气听上去很是苦涩：“……谢谢。”

大野的双眼微微睁大，转瞬，露出一个会意的微笑：“别在意，反正今天是周末，我一整天都在家，有事叫我就好。”

松本的病来得快，去得也快。他原本就容易在季节交替时着凉，加上精神压力，这才突然发了高烧。好在大野发现得及时，照顾他两天，确定松本的烧完全退了，才重新回去上课。

松本记下他给自己的帮助，想回报些什么。但另一件事仍压在他心上，让他暂时没有多余的精力思考其它。

又到了周六。

舞蹈似乎已成为松本心头最沉重的负担。光是想到站上舞台，再次面对那些压力，窒息感便会再度袭来。

松本站在礼堂门口，双脚仿佛生了根，死死钉在地上。

他明明是喜欢跳舞的，然而现在，他只觉得胸口全是沉甸甸的恐惧。

有声音在他脑中软弱地提醒道：与其再次面对那样的孤独，不如现在就逃走。

“……”

松本狠狠地摇了摇头，以殉道者一般的凛然姿态，推开了礼堂的大门。

出乎他意料的，这片曾反复充当他梦魇的景象里，突地冒出了某些异样。

有人正坐在观众席上。

胸口猛地鼓胀起来。松本眨眨眼，意识到自己这一口气已吸到极限，急忙寻回吐息的节奏，飞奔向后台。

观众席中的身影从他的视野里消失了一瞬间。这一刹那的光景也让松本紧张至极，他怕自己站到舞台上，那人已经消失不见，或者从一开始，那名观众就是他臆想出的幻影。

他踏上舞台，与那人对上视线，不由得一愣。

大野对他微笑着挥了挥手。

意料之外，情理之中。松本肩头一塌，难免又生出些失落。

给大野添了太多麻烦了，回去必须道歉。松本暗想道，认真地对唯一的观众鞠了一躬，回到后台，看准时间，按下了音乐播放键。

尽管下面坐着的只有大野一人，且可能仅仅是出于人情，松本还是受到了一定程度上的鼓舞。最糟糕的情形他已经历过，此时心态重筑，反倒放下了许多包袱，跳出了之前几周一直未曾达到的自在。

这是一支表达暗恋情愫的舞曲。沉浸在相思之苦中的青年对着星空展述自己的情思，心绪在爱恋的快乐与苦恼中徘徊不定。跟随音乐，松本时而跃起，时而蜷缩，他已化身成沉醉于旖思中的青年，一喜一忧皆为爱人牵引。

掌声回荡在礼堂里。松本回过神来，向声音的方向望去。大野站在席间，一下一下拍着手，专注地望着他。

这一刻，在松本眼中，舞台的灯光仿佛同样照射到大野的身上。他们两个站在相距甚远的地方，共享着瞩目与光芒。

“你今天怎么来了？”

回宿舍的路上，松本与大野并排走着。一段漫长但隐含了许多忽发的默契的沉默后，他开口问道。

“嗯……”大野回答得很含糊：“我看见你放下桌子上的传单了，然后突然想起来，我跟你明明是室友，但我好像还不怎么了解你，所以就想来看看你的演出。”

“没人规定室友就必须互相了解吧。”松本忍不住吐槽。

大野笑了笑：“是吗？……可我也没跟人合租过，不太清楚这些。”

松本有些无奈。大野说话做事自有一套逻辑，仿佛活得漫不经心，吐字也裹着股稚拙，但许多话被他说出口，总透着令人难以反驳的精明。

大野又感慨道：“还好我今天来了，居然能包场，而且还看到了那么棒的舞，没白跑一趟。”

松本无意识地抿起唇。他摸不清大野。刚刚觉得这人机敏，现在他的语气又变成全然的真挚，好似真的被刚才的表演感动到一般。

这是故意安慰他？还是单纯的慨叹？

“……你真觉得跳得好吗？”

松本停下脚步，没能忍住提问的冲动。

他看着大野身形顿住，转过身来面对自己，不禁有些后悔。

他不该问的。只要他不问，就不会让专程来看自己的大野陷入尴尬。这样的场面这样的情景，任谁也知道该说些安慰人的客套话，即使真觉得不好，也不会表露出来。

“嗯。我很喜欢。”大野点点头。

——看吧。果然是这样。

松本心中立刻涌上些理应如此的酸涩。

但大野的话并没有说完。

“那个舞，是想表达些什么给喜欢的人吧？虽然我没完全看懂，但松润的舞蹈很有感情，就算是我这样的门外汉都能被那些情绪感染，感觉看的时候心里七上八下的，注意力都被你吸引过去了。我真的觉得你跳得很好。”

随着他的话语，松本一点点屏住呼吸，惊讶地看过去。

大野不是在说些违心的社交辞令。他是认真看了自己的舞蹈，并给了他肯定。

“谢谢你。……还有之前的事，谢谢。”

大野笑了笑，转过身，“回家吧。”

松本怔了片刻，迈开脚步，跟上大野的步伐。

一连几个星期的周六晚上，大野都准时出现在礼堂里，看完松本的表演，与他一起回家，而且每次都会认真告诉他自己的感想。

对于大野本人而言，这些举动可能只是举手之劳，或是闲暇时光里的一点消遣。但他的感想总是那么真诚，用很简单的言语表达他内心的想法，形容并不华丽，甚至偶尔称得上有几分幼稚可笑，但这些话语对松本来说实在太重要，重要到足以支撑他跳过一场又一场舞台。

总承大野的人情，松本心里过意不去，他带着些饮品，去敲大野专业课老师的门，请教来了大野平时惯用的画室。

房间门没锁，他走进去，里面的人正靠在椅背上打盹。仔细看看，眼袋又重了不少。

松本拍了拍他。大野缓缓睁开眼，表情模糊得像失了焦。

“……松润？”

“你问谁呢？”松本瞧他一脸没睡醒的呆滞模样，把咖啡罐递给他。

大野接过咖啡，小声道了谢，才露出些状况外的惊喜笑容：“你怎么来了？”

“路过你们教学楼，想来看看你。”松本避重就轻地回答道，凑到桌边。上面摆着画稿，画的是只穿着宇航服的猴子，描绘得很精致。

大野拉开咖啡罐，喝了几口，打量几眼松本，抿抿唇，问道：“感觉怎么样？”

松本惊艳道：“创意我很喜欢，而且画得好细啊，画了多久？”

大野笑了两声，双眼像晒太阳的猫咪一般眯了起来。

松本越看越感兴趣，兴致勃勃地问道：“我能在这里多呆会儿吗？要是你觉得我碍事，我就不打扰你了。”

大野摇摇头：“你想待多久都没关系。”

那一天，松本陪大野一直坐到他画累，与他一起回家。他没想到，陪人静坐看对方画画居然也是件很有意思的事。

大野安静作画时，会展现出进入他个人世界的专注。不论是大野的画，还是他本人，都令松本觉得新奇。

他与大野之间仿佛形成了一种默契。松本时常去看大野画画，大野会定期来看松本跳舞。在这种奇妙的关系中，他们都能从彼此身上发掘出自己与所处的领域不同的新鲜事物。

看大野作画成了松本的兴趣。不过这样一来，他就失去了慰问道谢的目的，只能去直接问大野他想要些什么。

“回礼？”

大野眨眨眼，偏头想了想，笑道：“我想吃松润做的饭。”

偶尔松本做饭做得多了，会给大野发信息，让他回家时帮着消耗一些。大野吃完后还会给松本回复两句感想。

松本刚要点头，大野又加了一句：“但是光看你做，我会不好意思，所以下次我们一起买菜做点什么吧。”

他对亲昵与互敬之间平衡的掌控实在太独到。松本心底微微一烫，应道：“好。”

周末，松本叫上大野一起去附近超市购物，问他想吃什么，大野只说什么都好——以往帮忙解决多余饭菜时他也从未挑嘴过。松本自己没什么特别想吃的菜式，随手抓了几样蔬菜，问：“要不做海鲜锅？”

大野随意点点头，跟着松本向摆着鱼虾类的冰柜走去。

火锅的食材只需要简单处理。两人回到家中，放下大大小小的购物袋，大野负责洗菜，松本翻翻买回来的食物，挽起袖子，准备做点小吃。

他搅好面糊，将鱼块拌进去，手已经握到了食用油桶的把手上。就在这时，旁边的人突然轻哼了一声。松本转过头，看见大野含着拇指，菜刀被放到一边。

他立刻明白过来：“切到手了？你等下。”

大野站在原地，看松本几步冲回房间，拿着创可贴的小盒快步走回来。

“把手给我。”松本牵过大野的手腕，用水冲了冲伤口，小心翼翼地用创可贴覆盖住那处，问道：“疼吗？”

他抬起眼确认大野的表情，映入眼帘的是对方专注中带了点呆滞的模样。

“……？怎么了？”

大野回神一般猛眨了几下眼，一本正经道：“没，就是你实在太帅了，我看呆了。”

“什么鬼。”松本当他在开玩笑，放下他的手，确认道：“没事吗？接下来我自己做就行。”

“我没事，反正就是小伤。”大野摇摇手指，笑得无比温和：“谢谢你。松润真的好温柔啊。”

他的感谢听得松本胸口又甜又痒。这句话对他同样适用：反正就是小事。因为这种程度的事被道谢，倒令他觉得惭愧。但大野的话听着又让他开心得有点头重脚轻，最终也没找到否认的时机。

暑假期间，松本回了一趟家。在校期间生活过分充实，对比之下，假期的闲暇反而令他难以定下心来。合租人暑期也回了老家，但他家人关系融洽得很，聊天时偶尔提起家里发生的趣事。松本原本就对大野的生活感兴趣，他常与大野联系，也会主动问他近况。

大野比松本提前回了宿舍，说是颜料在没有开空调的房间里放久了，需要整理。松本要么呆在家里看舞蹈视频，要么去观赏舞台剧，就这么过了一个多月，终于按捺不住，收拾东西，准备回自己的公寓。

不巧的是，就在他跟大野说好回去的那一天，夏季台风自太平洋沿岸登陆。松本拎着行李箱站在家附近的车站里，翻看着台风相关情报，不大不小地翻了个疲惫的白眼。

他已经跟家人说好今天启程，行李也打包完毕，加上不喜欢临时变卦，所以才顶着风雨跑出来。虽然是他自己下的决定，赶上这种天气，心情还是明朗不起来。

电车门随着广播音开启，松本向检票口走去，正考虑着是否要打车，余光一扫不远处的光景，不由得愣住。

他反复眨了几次眼，向那边走去，离得越近，他越确信自己没有认错，步伐也越迈越大，最后几乎是狂喜着扑到那人身上：“大野桑？你怎么来了？”

大野被他这么一抱，身体往前趋了点，回过头，笑着拍拍他的手背：“我是来接你的，台风嘛。欢迎回来。”

松本与他许久未见，搂着他的身体，刚才为止的糟糕情绪瞬间烟消云散，微笑道：“我回来了。”

天色早已黑成浓墨。雨下得飞散，雨伞失去用武之地，不管怎么打，雨点都会顺风吹进空隙间，洒得人满身都是。松本和大野飞奔在风雨中，天气如此恶劣，街上小路间看不见一个行人。天地间尽是呼啸而过的风声。

松本一手扯着旅行箱，一手抓住大野的手腕。对方与他一样，指尖冻得僵硬，却用力地反扯住他。这一刻，他与大野犹如存活于末世的两个互相依偎的生命。

一种诡异的滑稽感攀升直上。松本忍不住笑出声，刺骨的寒冷反而带来了淋漓的畅快，他笑得肆意，笑得几乎要咳起来。大野被他的笑声所感染，也开始傻乐起来，边笑边嚷：“松润、我内裤好像都被淋湿了。”

“说什么呢你、……我也一样，赶紧走吧。”松本笑骂了一句。他自己也穿的普通夏季打扮，雨水早渗进了牛仔裤。全身的衣物都染成沉重的负担，一边压榨着所剩无几的体力，一边吸取着他们的体温。

好容易冲回公寓，两人甩下行装，各自捧了堆毛巾擦拭。松本冻得直打哆嗦，去浴室按开热水器，给浴缸装水，探出头问大野：“洗澡吗？”

大野摇摇头，推让道：“你先洗吧。”

松本无奈：“你嘴唇都冻紫了，还客气什么，一起洗吧。”

他直接把大野拉进浴室。大野的确冷得够呛，也不多推辞，三下五除二脱掉湿透了的衣物，跟松本一起抱着胸打着颤，没等浴缸装满，便挤了进去。

浴缸本就不大，一下子坐进两个人，仿佛随时会被撑裂。他们只能抱着腿相对而坐，脚尖对脚尖，膝盖碰膝盖。浴室里安静下来。他们互相看看对方满头满脸的狼狈，不由得同时笑出声来。

体温逐渐回升，两人简单冲洗了一番，走出浴室。松本吹着头发，视线始终跟随着大野。年长者正在用浴巾不甚走心地擦拭着头发，一打眼与他对上，奇怪地偏了头：“看我干什么？”

松本还是忍不下嘴角的笑意，放下吹风机，拉着大野，靠到他肩头。

大野被他这撒娇的举动逗笑了：“你今天心情很好啊。我还以为你会讨厌台风呢。”

“我的确讨厌，但那是之前的事了。”

说着，松本抱着大野向身后倒下，两个人躺倒在松本的床上，被褥暖烘烘地裹住他们的身体。

“不放我起来吗？”大野笑着问。

“今天就这样吧，我懒得动了。”

松本顺着高亢的心情随口说了句自己明天肯定会后悔的话。大野吃吃笑着，跟他一起在床里蹭了蹭，挪到两人都能平躺下的角度。不知不觉间，他的脖颈贴到了松本肩上。

——啊、

松本鼻尖微微一动，理智跟上本能冲动的节奏，又赶紧憋住那股气，压着胸口起伏的弧度，小心翼翼地呼吸着，以免被大野注意到自己的异样。

——好、好甜……有点像奶香……？

这气味不像人工合成的，大野惯用的洗发膏沐浴露、包括柔软剂，松本都借用过，也与这味道不同。

他又仔细嗅了嗅。果然，气味的源头是大野。

体香？松本脑中闪过这个字眼。

“怎么了……？”

大野温软的问话声将松本从混乱中拉回来。他清了清嗓子，逃避现实般用力闭上眼：“没事。睡吧。”

可惜的是，他已经蒙上黑暗的视野没能捕捉到大野耳侧的酡红。

许多年以后，松本将记忆中这些零零散散的可惜拼凑在一起，终于破解了当初大野眼神态度中暗藏的密码，然而那些飘零太久的信号早已失去意义，只剩下星碎的残响。


	2. 下

新的学期已经开始。秋季是学园祭的季节。现代舞社团名存实亡，没有表演的节目。每周六坚持演出的松本自己却受到了邀请，说希望他能陪演剧部表演音乐剧。

松本欣然应允，但当他与众人站到台前，接受着台下的掌声时，突然意识到了与平日不同的孤寂。

走出礼堂，松本不自觉地叹了口气。

尽管他从一开始就明白自己的舞蹈不过是出于兴趣的自我满足，但与别人站到同样的位置，轻而易举地赢得观众的赞美，松本心里还是升起些许失落。

周六晚的演出偶尔会有除大野以外的学生来看，但人只有三四个，也没人会像大野一样认真评论。不管是哪一边的演出，他都贡献了最大的能量，然而对比之下，难免生出落差。

对于观众而言，“松本润”只是单纯的提供表演的符号、一个姓名，并无甚不可替代的重要性，重要的只有能否为他们提供娱乐。

他越想心里越不是滋味。

如果他跳得再好一些，练习再刻苦些，再投入一些，也许他献给观众的舞台效果会更好。如果他一人便能代替整个团队，也许就能吸引来更多人。

——可他现在还不够刻苦吗？他已经把除学习外的全副精力都交付进舞蹈中，日思夜想，深夜躺进被褥里，辗转反侧，思考着下一次表演的舞步入眠。他有自信说自己的演出每次都在进步，也能说他每次都在尽最大努力舞蹈。

不、说到底，还是他自己做得不够好吧……

松本沉浸在沮丧中，没有察觉到身后有人接近，被突然按到自己肩上的手吓了一跳。

“松润？”

“——！？”

大野走到他面前：“我叫了你两声。你在想事？”

“……算是吧。”松本又叹了口气，他现在没有向大野隐瞒的余力：“是跳舞的事。我正在想自己还有什么不足。”

大野疑惑道：“不足？……我觉得松润你已经做得很好了。”

松本略显焦躁地摇摇头，有些后悔自己跟局外人提这种事。

“硬要说的话，我倒是很想看看松润跳自己的舞。”

“自己的舞……？”松本皱起眉，他每次跳舞都会加入些原创要素，比如自己基于对乐曲的理解而想出的动作。这事大野应该是知道的，他曾经陪松本一起看过原曲的演出视频。

难道大野想看他编的舞？

大野微笑道：“你跳的一直都是其他人的爱情嘛，失恋青年或是热恋中什么的，我想看松润跳自己的故事。”

我自己的故事？

跳那种东西也没什么意思啊。我就是一个普通人，也没经历过什么惊天动地的感情，就算你这么说……

松本坐在练舞室里，心头转着种种思虑。手边录音机播放着Badfinger的曲子。

——Guess I got what I deserved  
Kept you waiting there too long,my love——

他看向天花板，决定换个角度思考。即使没有什么值得称道的恋爱故事，他也有能跳成舞步的感情。他对舞蹈的热爱，曾经体会过的孤独，与他的理解者的相遇……

松本站起身，一点点动起来，逐渐跟上节奏。他将全身心都投入进音乐，他的身体便是乐谱中的音符与鼓点，用自己的舞蹈阐述着自己的故事。他舞得忘了情，在这一刻，他已经脱离了肉体的束缚，化成了更加放纵而耀眼的神与魂。

这支舞是为了他自己，更为了大野而跳。它与松本常表演的、为了传达一个虚构唯美的故事而创造出来的舞蹈截然不同，它热情、纤细、饱含了恐惧与挣扎，任谁看了这样肆意的舞蹈都会被震撼，疑惑它究竟该经过怎样的锤炼，才能洗刷出这样赤裸又鲜活的感情。

大野站在练舞室外看着松本，他想来看看合租人的状况，不巧却正好撞上这样一番情感宣泄的场面。他不敢惊扰松本的表演，只是静静站在那里，松本的舞步与他的心跳声渐渐重合，他放缓呼吸，生怕那声音会将松本的节奏打断。

——Or I’d regret  
The special love I had for you  
My baby blue——

“松本君，能打扰一下吗？”

大野与松本同时陡然一惊。房间里不知什么时候多出个女生，背对着大野，正仰头看着松本。

松本明显皱了一下眉，还是停下动作，礼貌地询问道：“有什么事吗？”

“我……有些话想对你说，”女生扭扭捏捏地垂下手。

看见她的模样，大野脑中顿时响起警钟，然而他没有冲出去阻止，只是呆呆站在原地，看着故事自作主张地发展下去。

“我是和你一起上过心理教育学的佐仓，本来我们没说过几句话，所以你应该也不记得我……那个、我一直都在看松本君的演出，我真的很喜欢你。”

“是、是吗……”松本的眼神动摇起来：“谢谢……但是我——”

女生抢白道：“我明白你不想接受一个不怎么熟的人的告白，但是你现在有喜欢的人吗？”

见松本迟疑着摇摇头，女孩松了口气，又道：“那试着和我从朋友做起也没关系吧？我没指望一开始就能被你接受，但只要你允许我接近你就好，我会努力让你喜欢上我的！”

大野垂下眼，转过身。

男女独处的练舞室内，音乐仍在缓缓流淌。

——Just one thing before I go  
Take good care,baby,let me know——

“你最近是不是在躲我？”

“……没呀，怎么突然问这个？”

画室里，松本坐在大野面前。对方垂着头，不与他对视。

最近这段时间，大野睡在画室的次数明显增加，松本想见他一面都难。但他又想不通原因，只能自己主动询问。

他听出大野在刻意模糊自己的语气，无奈地叹息道：“是我做了什么让你生气了吗？”

“不是，和你没关系。”

大野顿了顿，眼神躲闪着，轻声道：“……是我自己的心态问题，你不需要在意。”

松本挑起眉：“……真的？”

大野点点头。

“那好吧，”松本又叹了口气，大野不想说，他只能等对方敞开心扉：“有事就告诉我。我们是朋友吧？”

“…………”

大野沉默了片刻，抬起头，扯出一个有些苦涩的笑容：“嗯。”

大野的避让没有持续多久，他即将毕业，不论心情如何，总得回宿舍打点行装。松本帮了他不少忙，又常提醒他搬家找工作时该注意些什么。交流得多了，两人自然而然又回到以往熟稔的状态。

大野要搬去京都，说是在那边的设计公司找到了工作。松本刚听到消息时恍神了一瞬，接着又去调查起京都当地的气温交通等等情报。大野看他比自己还忙碌，只能苦笑。

大野临走的前一天夜里，松本买了几罐酒回来，与大野谈了一夜的天，两人一直聊到第二天上午4点多，才晕陶陶地站起身，向车站出发。

“不要把精力全投入进兴趣里，忘了本职工作。没人会想看个天天指甲缝里都是黏土的上班族的。”

松本嘱咐着，大野却没怎么在听，只是与松本十指交握着，一味笑眯眯地晃悠着走路，时不时呼气般嗯几声。

松本知道他听不进去说教，但能面对面的时间所剩无几，他只能把自己想得起来的东西全交托给大野。

很快，他们便走到电车站。大野去买了车票，转过身，脸上温厚的绵软的笑容丝毫未变。

松本胸口的寂寞越发膨胀。他勉强笑了笑：“该说再见了。要常联系啊。”

“嗯。”大野这次乖乖地点了点头。

他的反应让松本稍稍安下心来，还想再说些什么，大野却突然凑了上来。

脸颊上印上两瓣柔软的触感。松本整个人僵在那里，按着被大野亲吻的地方，傻愣愣地看着他。

始作俑者只是淡淡地一笑：“再见啦。有事常联系。”

“最近怎么样？”

“还能怎么样，毕竟还是新人，只能从小角色演起。尽我所能做到最好呗。”

松本吐了个烟圈，对电话那边笑着的大野说：“你那边怎么样？一切都好吗？”

“嗯？……嗯，还行吧。我可比你早出来一年，该熟悉的也都熟悉了。”

那就好。松本倚在休息室的墙角，微笑着回答。

自大野毕业已经过去一年半，松本也走出校园，选择了一边打零工，一边进剧团表演舞台剧的生活。他与大野始终保持着联系，也常邀请对方来东京看自己的演出。

大野突然想起什么：“对了，最近好像没听你提过你女朋友的事。”

“太忙，就分手了。毕竟现在不是谈恋爱的时候。”松本笑笑。

大野低喃了一声是吗。松本听着他的声音，不知怎的，胸口有些堵。他按灭了香烟，说道：“我得挂了，下次有时间再聊。”

“好。加油。”

就这样，他们的交流持续了大半年，从某个时间点起，松本突然感觉到大野回复的频率变低了，有时两三天过去才会发来一条“抱歉，之前没看见”。

松本不禁觉得奇怪，大野刚开始上班的那段时间都能与他保持联系，怎么突然就忙了起来？

他问了几次，终于从大野那里得到了答案：“我交女朋友了。”

信息是半夜发来的，松本一早醒来，点开手机看见这条信息，还以为自己在做梦。

他反复擦着屏幕，一再确认发件人的姓名，起床倒了杯水，重新拿起手机，终于确定这是大野发来的消息。

大野交了女友，所以很忙，没时间回复自己的消息。

大脑缓慢地总结出这段话。松本的背脊窜过一丝突如其来的寒意。一种让他手足无措的焦躁逐渐在他胸口发酵成形。

大野找到了生命中重要的存在。他会一点一点，但确实地离开松本的世界。也许未来某天，他会捧着相册，对自己的孩子感慨万千地怀念说这是我以前的大学室友，我们太多年没联系了，不知道他现在过得怎样。

松本早知道会有这么一天，但他之前始终将这种未来束之高阁，刻意忽视它的可能性。直到看见这条信息，他才意识到，不知不觉间大野已经变成他必要的存在。被驱逐出对方世界的未来对他而言实在太过沉重，只要稍微想想，都会令他窒息。

他指尖微微颤抖着，以平常的语气按下回复：“这样啊，恭喜你！要好好珍惜她啊。”

大野的回信来得很快：“谢谢。今年夏天我要去东京一趟，到时候要出来玩吗？”

松本立刻松了口气，庆幸自己的态度没让大野觉得异样。他迅速地按着键盘：“好啊。到时候我请客，带你出去玩。”

在各种浮躁的心绪中，时间飞速流逝。到了约定的那天，松本去东京站接大野。男人的清秀眉眼没什么变化，眼里仍是满满的温柔。

也许是因为离别太久，这一次见面，松本几乎没有将视线从大野身上移开过。即使到了第二天两人去美术馆时，他也总会看向大野的侧脸。

那些曾经与他共享的轻松与自在，在这短暂的相处中再度生机盎然地成长为浓浓的绿荫。只是静静看着大野，他就能感受到难得的安然。

可惜这次大野并不能待太久，离别时，松本拉着他站在候车黄线外，帮他整理衣领和被吹得凌乱的刘海。

大野沉默地看着他。

松本的指尖抚到他额角，与他视线相交。对方的眼神令他回想起送别大野的那一晚。那一刻，他鬼使神差般想同样用亲吻报复对方当时的恶作剧。

松本眨眨眼，收回心思，轻声道：“下次再联系。”

大野微笑着点点头。

大野不在身边的日子过得枯燥而缓慢。终于到了11月，松本给大野寄去两张票，提前发了信息通知他。

“你生日那天我们正好有公演，服装设计是上次受你的画得到的启发，希望你能来看。票有两张，可以带上你女朋友。”

大野回复了句“好”，跟着又发了条消息来：“等看完表演，我们出来吃个饭吧。”

距离上次大野主动邀请松本已经过去不知多久，松本心情顿时激动起来，忙应了好。

大野生日当天，开演前，松本站在舞台袖里打量观众席，惊讶地发现自己寄的座位号里只坐着大野一人。

他心情突然轻快了不少，但表演即将开始，没有什么时间给他多想，只能先回到后台准备。

表演结束后，松本卸了妆，走向剧院门口。果然，大野正独自一人站在约好的地方。松本几步走上前，拍拍他肩膀：“让你久等了。”

大野拉下围巾，对他温和地笑了笑。

今年还未下过雪，但气温很低。两人坐进以前常来的中华料理店，点了菜。借着酒劲，松本不断找话题与大野聊天，然而对方一直闷头喝酒，很少搭话，明显情绪不高。

“……”

松本放下筷子。大野的失落实在太过明显，让他想装出忽略的姿态都难。

“跟女朋友吵架了？”

“……算是吧。”

松本心底一阵烦躁，说的话稍带了些刺：“哪有在人生日这天跟人吵架的。”

大野含糊地笑笑：“这次是我自己不好。”

松本并不想这么做，但事已至此，也只能问道：“到底怎么了？”

“没，就被问到我们的关系，结果我说了实话。”

松本被出乎预料的回答搞得眉头一跳，疑惑道：“我们的关系？”

大野笑了两声，端着酒杯灌了几口，看看松本的脸，又笑了起来。笑声像在感慨松本的无知。

“我以前、喜欢过你啊……”

大野的声音太轻太轻，以至于松本最初并没有听清他在说什么，反应了几秒，大脑终于开始运转：“……诶？”

已经醉得很彻底的男人说话说得磕磕绊绊，还夹杂了几声浑胧的笑：“就上学那会儿……我喜欢过你、舞台上的闪闪发光的松润，还有普通生活里的温柔又努力的松润，……我当时真的好喜欢你……本来想跟你告白的，结果你、先接受别人的表白了……”

他的声音逐渐微弱下去：“……我吧，一旦喜欢上谁，立刻就会想告白。——但是松润连对自己不熟悉的女生都那么温柔……我又快毕业了、…所以直到最后我都没说出口。”

松本已经震惊得说不出话。太多往事与他自己的感情糅杂在一起。一团乱麻中，他似乎摸到某些线索，引导他发现深藏于心底的秘密。

“我第一次喜欢上男人，也不确定自己到底喜欢你到什么程度……最后我就决定忘记这件事，”大野眯着眼睛自顾自笑起来：“像个傻子似的，一个人被这些感情搞得团团转……而且又没法否定……被她问起来以前的事——女孩子的直觉真的好厉害啊！…我没法说谎、结果她就跟我吵架了……”

松本再也无法忍耐，扶住大野肩膀，想从这场面与他的感情中逃开一般开口道：“大野桑，回家去吧。我带你打车回去。”

“……？不喝了？”

“回家去跟你女友道歉吧。我突然想起来还有事，必须走了。”

大野醉眼朦胧地端详着松本，眼神逐渐变得通透：“……你讨厌我了？果然被男人喜欢很恶心吧……”

“不是！”

松本匆忙否定。他握着大野的肩膀，已经咽不下自己的哽咽，只能死死垂着头，祈求般低诉道：“不是的……我没有讨厌你，我只是……只是该走了。今天就这样吧。”

“……”

大野静静地看了他许久，轻轻嗯了一声，摇摇晃晃地走向店门。松本忙搀住他。被扶着的男人像是很开心似的，倚着松本的肩膀，欢乐地吐了几口酒气。

店门外停着几辆出租车，松本将大野扶进车里，让男人报了地址，就在他关门前，大野突然握住他的左手，眼神迷离地看过来。

喝醉的人力道很大，语气绵软，微笑着许下约定：“今天谢谢你了，下次再联系。”

松本眼底那汪泪终究还是被他的笑容晃了出来。他拉下大野的手，向他做了最后的道别。

“回去吧。”

有人在等着你。

回程的电车上，松本坐在角落里，听着车厢摇晃的响声。夜幕下，他的面容映在车窗内。

一张他自己都无法直视的、充满了悔意的脸。

此时此刻，他终于找到了所有执著的源头。

明明一直以来，他注视着的只有大野智一人，却从未想过这样的专注意味着什么。

无法忍受失去联系也好，突发的刻薄尖酸也好，唯独只给大野一人的亲昵与信赖也好，那些小小的满足感与优越感也好。

为什么直到现在才察觉到呢？

那些不是作为朋友的喜欢——那些怎么可能是作为朋友的喜欢？

他想和这个人在一起。

他想独占这个人的一切。

想和他相视而笑，想与他牵手，拥抱，以更加亲密的身份迎接未来。

牙关不住打颤，每吐出一道含着呜咽的气息，都能听见肩膀与颈骨颤动的闷响。

那些太久太久未得到定义的喜欢，都在这一刻迸发而出，逼得松本泣不成声。

在放弃寻求答案的时间里，他早已被驱逐出大野的世界了。大野的喜怒哀乐不该属于松本，应该属于大野重新找到的羁绊。

驶回东京的末班高速列车上，坐在角落里的伛偻身影攥着左手的指尖，压抑地啜泣着。

‘松润，最近很忙吗？’

松本点开未读信息，看见大野发来的消息，在心底默念了一声对不起，将它划成已读。

‘自上次以来我们好久没联系了。你最近还好吗？’

‘……是我上次喝多以后做了什么吗？你在生我的气吗？’

‘这几天天气变凉了，注意保暖。虽然我觉得你会管理好自己的身体的。’

对不起。

对不起。

我不是有意要伤害你。对不起。

大野发信息来的频度不高，也许他渐渐理解了松本不想回复的态度，相隔的时间越来越长。

但即使是这样偶尔降临的温柔，都会让松本的罪恶感疯狂滋生。

‘马上就是新年了，今年过得怎么样？有什么开心事或者难过的事吗？想聊随时可以来找我。’

松本靠在居酒屋外小径的栏杆上，酒精熏红了他的双眼。他将大野新发来的信息划成已读，再次默念了一遍：对不起。

对不起，但我必须离开你的生活。

天际划过一颗流星，轨迹悠长而纤细，向着他思念的人居住的方向静静落下。

他仰起头，闭上双眼，与大野相遇后的一切仍历历在目。最终，他按下了删除好友的确认键。

尾声

飘雪的冬季，天地间的声音仿佛都被悄悄飘落的纯白所吸收。走在桥上，身侧便是流水般的车辆，但大野还是感到无法言喻的静谧。

桥下河水奔腾，桥上车水马龙。他与女友肩并肩走向桥对岸。一辆货车驶过，车身擦着某些景象一帧帧隔开两个世界。

男人突然仿佛若有所觉般回过头。

在人行道的另一侧，有道熟悉的背影正一步步走向与他相反的方向。纷飞雪花与尾灯的亮红光线中，那人的身影逐渐模糊。

“怎么了？”

女友抬起头，疑惑道。

“……没事。”

大野摇了摇头，收回视线，向与那人不同的方向迈开步伐。

世界重归静谧。

END.


End file.
